Ball of Sunshine Special
by onigiriri
Summary: Special Side Stories for Ball of Sunshine. Contains 'Sunshine Gaiden', from Hinata's POV; 'Colourful Gaiden' from an OC, Michiko's POV; and 'Blue Castle Gaiden', telling events from Aoba Johsai's side of the story. Please read Ball of Sunshine first, or you'll be confused. (Pairing: Hinata Shoyo x OC x Kindaichi Yuutarou)
1. Sunshine Gaiden 01

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu_ is not mine. It belongs to _Haruichi Furudate, Weekly Shonen Jump_ and _Shueisha._

 **Note:** _Sunshine Gaiden_ is Hinata's POV. _Colourful Gaiden_ is Michiko, an OC's POV. _Blue Castle Gaiden_ covers events from Seijoh/Aoba Johsai's side of the story.

* * *

 **Sunshine Gaiden** **01**

* * *

 _Before my eyes, it blocks my path._

 _A high, high wall; what sort of scene is on the other side? What will I be able to see there?_

 _"The View from the Top."_

 _A scenery that I will never see on my own; but, if I'm not alone, then..._

 _I might be able to see it._

 _Moeka-chan... I'm so glad. I got this far, and you've always supported me. Please, keep watching. I'll prove that you weren't wrong, to choose me...!_

* * *

My first real love, though it wasn't the romantic type, was for volleyball. I hadn't really paid attention to that sport much as a kid, opting for soccer instead, until one day when I saw the Karasuno High School team playing at nationals.

There was one player in particular that caught my eye. They called him Small Giant.

He was shorter than the other players, but he more than made up for it with his skills.

The other team didn't stand a chance against his spikes.

It was then that I knew what I wanted to do. I had to play volleyball, when I get into middle school, competitively, anywhere...!

I wanted to be like the Small Giant...!

* * *

"Eh? I'm the only member?"

But it seemed like things wouldn't be as easy as I hoped it'd be.

The moment I started middle school, on the very first day, I went to the school's faculty office to sign up to join the school's volleyball team, of course!

But I had the worst luck.

"Yeah. The numbers have been dropping over the years. Oh, and the boys' Volleyball club is more like a fan club than an actual team," the teacher I'd asked explained to me calmly, a smile on his face.

"O-Oh..." I managed, trying to push back my disappointment.

The teacher looked up at me from his seat, "So, what do you want to do? Will you join a different club? Or perhaps you want to join the girls' club?" he asked me.

I blushed, "Uh, I'd rather not." I stuttered, embarrassed.

And that's when I made my decision. I wasn't going to give up, no matter the obstacle. I'd make this work.

I leant forward, "I-I'll do it alone!" I told sensei.

"Oh?" he hummed.

I clenched my fists, determined, "I'll become the next Small Giant!" I declared.

* * *

And I definitely would! All the non-believers, who teased me for practicing with the girls' team in the same gym, thinking I was just in it for some eye candy or something, I'd show them how serious I was about this, no matter what they said.

But working hard on my own, it was hard to get any better. I didn't have any training partners, and it was only some days, when I managed to convince my two friends, Izumin from the basketball club, and Koji from the soccer club to help me practice.

I was trying the best I could, to make it work, for over a year of my middle-school life, but there was only so much I could do.

My training wasn't getting anywhere...

And that's when I met her.

She was a member of the girls' Volleyball Team; I think I'd heard other girls calling her 'Moeka' a few times. She'd started off as a Middle Blocker, but lately she's been practicing Setting.

She was a quiet, but kind girl. She seemed shy, and mostly talked to her best friend, this one girl with a ponytail.

But it's because she was so shy, that I was surprised it was her that came up to me, out of all of the girls...

As soon as I'd spotted her, she just stood there, awkwardly smiling as if having been caught, and gave me a shy wave; "Um, hey! Er, I noticed you're always playing over here, and... Uhm..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

At first I'd thought she'd been nominated by the other girls to kick me out of their gym, and I was worried.

I didn't have any other places to practice that weren't indoors! What would I do on rainy days if I couldn't come in here!?

"Y-Your club's faculty advisor said I was allowed to use this corner, so I'm not breaking any rules...! Please don't ask me to leave...!" I said to her, eye wide with worry.

She looked surprised, and waved her hands in denial, "No, no! That's not what I came over to say!" she said, and I felt relieved; "I'll try again. My name's Mogami Moeka. I'm a second year on the girls' team – I'm going for Setter this year since ours is graduating. Um, I heard you were the boys' volleyball team...! Is that true? Th-that you're the only member?" she asked me.

I nodded, enthusiastic, "That's right! I'm Hinata Shoyo, captain of the boys' volleyball club! Nice to meet you, Mogami-san!" I replied, and bowed.

She bowed in return, and spoke, "Um, I was going to ask what position you played, but... Er, you're th-the only member...?" she said, looking embarrassed.

I smiled, and pointed to myself, "I'm a Wing Spiker! I wanna be the Ace! ...But like you said... I'm the only member, so I can't play matches or really call myself any of those positions." I rubbed the back of my head, a little sheepish.

"Um, you're a second year, right? Maybe next year you'll get some first year members in?" Mogami-san said with a small smile, tilting her head.

Yeah... she's right about that! That's why I can't wait until next year. It's my last chance to get a team together in middle school, so it's important to keep trying!

"Yeah! I really hope some new people join next year! If we can get enough...! I really want to be able to play an official match next year!" I agreed.

"I hope you get some new people next year, too. Me too. I'd like to be a regular next year and play some official matches as well." She said, looking down.

Huh?

I tilted my head, looking at her confused. Of course she'll get on the starting line-up next year...! Why isn't she certain?

"You'll do it!" I decided to cheer her on, "Sometimes I watch what you guys are doing, you know? You're pretty good, at least from what I can tell." I said with a grin when she looked at me, surprised.

She blushed, "I-I'm not that good! B-But, um..." she stammered nervously.

Ah, that's kinda cute...!

"Mogami-san! Get over here! How're you gonna replace Hatsumi-san if you're off chatting up boys!?" someone suddenly shouted over to us and I felt myself blush.

W-W-What?!

We're not... we weren't...!

"Let's talk again...!" Mogami-san quickly said, turning away to head back over to her teammates. She was blushing too.

I watched her go for a few moments, before sighing, and turning my eyes to the wall again; "Alright...!" I muttered under my breath, and continued practicing on my own.

Mogami-san seemed nice. I was glad I got to talk to her at least a little bit.

* * *

Later on that evening, after practice ended, I was tidying up the gym with the girls' team and I'd ended up talking with Mogami-san again.

We chatted a little as we went into the supply closet, but she started acting all awkward and weird after a little bit.

I paused on my way out of the cupboard, and looked back; "Mogami-san? What's up with you?" I asked her and she jumped in surprise.

"Um, it's nothing! Let's just get cleaning already...!" she said, hurrying after me. I shrugged, and nodded.

Maybe it really was nothing.

As we were mopping up the floors together, she started talking to me, "Um, so a friend on my team, Michiko, said she also saw you practicing out in the yard with another boy the other day. Do you do a lot of practice outside of here too?" she asked, seeming curious.

"Well yeah, there's not a lot I can do in the corner on my own." I shrugged, "I can't practice spiking for real unless someone sets the ball for me. Sometimes Izumi and Koji help out, but I guess I had to ask them a bunch of times first." I explained.

"Izumi and Koji?" she repeated, and I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah they're my best friends. They're in my class. Izumi's on the basketball club, and Koji has soccer, but they still make time to help me out." I said happily.

"You said you had to ask them a bunch of times...?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine. They don't play volleyball, so maybe it's cause they don't know the sport as well that they're all hesitant. But they still help me out when they can!" I said.

"G-Getting help from amateurs is..." I heard her say and I widened my eyes. Huh...?

I looked at her, surprised, but curious.

I mean, it's true and all, but...

"Eh? Mogami-san, what d'you mean 'getting help from amateurs is...'?" I asked her and she looked a little scared. Does she think I'm mad at her for saying that?

I didn't get to find out when that scary captain of hers told us to get back to work, but minutes later, she spoke up again as we were going to put the mops away.

She apologised, for what she said, bowing her head low.

I widened my eyes, and shook my head, then rubbed the back of it nervously, "I-It's okay! I guess they are, after all, that's what the word means, right? You could call me an amateur too!" Saying it out loud kinda stung, I guess, but I didn't want her to feel bad; I continued, determined, "But... Just you watch! One of these days, I-I'll be great! Like the Small Giant!" I said loudly.

I'll change everyone's idea that I can't do it 'cause I'm short, just like the Small Giant did!

"Small Giant...?" she asked, curious.

I went on to explain my idol to her enthusiastically, and my aspirations to be just like him.

She nodded, "I see, s-so is that why you were so set on volleyball? E-Even if there's no club for boys here?" she asked and I nodded, serious.

"I only wish some people could've joined this year. Izumi and Koji can only do so much, and I hate bothering them all the time, but it's like...!" I cut myself off, and put the broom away in the bucket.

I didn't know how I could describe it to Mogami-san... I couldn't even totally explain it to myself, either. All I knew was that I definitely wanted to stand on that court one day.

"It's all... you can do...?" she asked, somehow summing up what I couldn't put together. I nodded slowly, and then lowered my head.

It's true... It's not like I have any other choice, since I'm the only member of the boys' team right now...

"But it's not all you can do," she said and I looked to her, shocked, "There's someone else that can help you get better! ...M-Me...! Actually, um, that's why I'd approached you earlier in practice. I w-was wondering if you'd like another person to help you...? S-Someone who plays volleyball already?" she blurted out quickly to me, leaving me blown away.

No. Way.

No _way_...! Is she actually being serious right now? She want's to help _me_?!

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, and I didn't want to. It's like I thought, Mogami-san really is a nice person after all!

"Uuuuoooooaaahhhhh?!" I cried out, amazed. I was seriously amazed!

"Mogami-san, you'll really help me!?" I asked, excited. This was the first piece of help I'd gotten that was actually from someone who _plays_ volleyball!

She gave me a small grin, and nodded, "I-If you'll have me. I 'm working on Setting right now, but I can teach you other stuff l-like receiving and timing your jumps and stuff. I'm not really a wing spiker kind of person, so I can't give y-you tips for that... but maybe I can get my friend Michiko to help for that if I ask her... but umm... well... yeah!" she trailed off awkwardly, her face pink.

I seriously couldn't believe this... how lucky!

"Awwwright!" I yelled out, jumping into the air. This was so exciting! "Thank you so much, Mogami-san! I swear you won't regret it," I said to her once I landed, grinning at her.

She just smiled and shook her head, as if to say 'No problem'.

As I left the gym that night, chatting to her on the way out, I thought to myself. I had to think of a way to thank her for what she's doing.

Words aren't enough to say thank you, after all.

* * *

 **Onigiriri: So, I'm finally starting off the side-stories/gaiden, after a bit of a delay! Sorry about that...!**

 **This is the first part of Sunshine Gaiden, a retelling of Ball of Sunshine from Hinata's POV! It'll also include scenes we didn't see because Ball of Sunshine was in Moeka's POV and she's not with Hinata _all_ the time! It'll be the longest of the three Gaiden, so it can't really be called a Gaiden, can it!? But I'm calling it that anyway...! x'D**

 **Anyways, this fanfic will contain all three Gaiden, updating randomly. I'll go in this order: Sunshine(Hinata POV), Colourful(Michiko POV) and finally, Blue Castle(Kindaichi/Seijoh POV). So, next is Colourful Gaiden's first chapter!**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy and support this story! Your comments and feedback mean the world to me~ ;)**


	2. Sunshine Gaiden 02

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu_ is not mine. It belongs to _Haruichi Furudate, Weekly Shonen Jump_ and _Shueisha_.

 **Note:** _Sunshine Gaiden_ is Hinata's POV. _Colourful Gaiden_ is Michiko an OC's POV. _Blue Castle_ _Gaiden_ covers events from Seijoh/Aoba Johsai's side of the story.

* * *

 **Sunshine Gaiden 02**

* * *

The next day at school, I decided while only half paying attention to sensei that I'd invite Mogami-san to eat together with me, Izumin and Koji. It wasn't a lot, to say thanks, nothing at all really.

But I couldn't think of anything else!

I ended up embarrassing myself when I got to her classroom though, when I found out she already ate lunch with her friend, that ponytail haired girl – Ayasato Michiko... That's what Mogami-san said her name was.

Speaking of Ayasato-san, Mogami-san just got finished saying she always ate with her, and then she started pushing for Mogami-san to come with me no matter what.

Ayasato-san is kinda weird. I told Mogami-san that, but she only laughed, like she agreed.

Apparently, Ayasato-san has always been looking after her since they met. That's kinda nice.

Anyway, I ended up introducing Mogami-san to Izumin and Koji that lunch break.

* * *

Later, that afternoon, I came to the gym as usual to work on my spikes. Now that I had Mogami-san helping me, I was more excited than usual!

The girls went for their jog to warm up and I did a few warm-ups of my own back in the gym. When they started coming back in I was buzzing with anticipation.

When I spotted Mogami-san coming in, I hurried over to her, "Mogami-san! Are you ready?" I asked her.

She smiled, and nodded to me, "Yeah, come on," she said as some of the other girls started to whisper amongst themselves. I followed Mogami-san and she guided me towards one of the nets.

My mouth fell open. Whoa, already?!

"We're gonna use the nets?" I asked, surprised.

But what about that scary Coach of theirs...!? I looked over to check their coach's expression. Urk! Stony faced and intimidating as hell, as usual...!

"This isn't just practice for you, Hinata-san. It's also helping me practice setting. Since it's like that, Hatsumi-senpai said she talked Kaori-senpai and Coach Tezuka into it. So, yes, we're using the net!" Mogami-san explained happily.

This is great! I never could work up the nerve to even ask Coach Tezuka to use a net when it was free...!

I jumped into the air, excited, "Aw'right!" I cheered.

When I landed, I looked over to Mogami-san, but she was just staring at me with wide eyes.

I started feeling self-conscious, "W-What...?" I asked nervously.

"I-It's nothing!" she denied, "Just, you can jump pretty high huh? That's a great start, for volleyball." She added and I blushed under the praise.

"R-Really, ya think? That makes me happy..." I mumbled, feeling a little shy.

Jumping was really one of the only things I could practice on my own after all, so I did it a lot.

"Yep! Anyway, shall we get started...?" Mogami-san asked, picking up a ball and looking at me expectantly.

' _Hell yeah, I'm ready!_ ' I thought to myself, nodding quickly, and taking the ball.

"I'm still getting used to setting, but I'll do my best. Just throw the ball up to above my head and start your run up right after. I'll send it to you!" she said and I nodded, going to get into position.

I tossed the ball over to her position, and began my run up, heart hammering in my chest.

This was it! My first toss from a real Setter...! I gotta nail it!

When the ball hit my palm, I sent it flying, and it was like _whoosh_ and _bam_! It was so cool!

After landing, I quickly looked at my hand. It was a little red, and I could feel it! My hand was a little sore, but it just felt _right,_ ya know?

Uwaaaah...!

"So cooool...!" I cried, turning to look at her excitedly, "Can we do it again?!" I asked her, and after a moment, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course! This is practice for the both of us, so we're gonna keep doing this!" she told me.

Yes...!

So, we kept at it after that! She stuck with me for most of the practice, only being pulled away to do receiving drills with the other girls for about 15 minutes, and it ended up being like that for the next few days.

Mogami-san was very... Ahh, what's the word...! It's like...! She knew exactly how to send the ball to someone like me, who's technically new to this. She was good at explaining stuff; even though I didn't get it some things she never lost her patience with me and kept explaining it until I did get it.

She'd probably make a good teacher, I think...

* * *

But today, the practice wasn't going so well. I mean, yeah, Mogami-san's tosses were great as usual! It's just that her ponytail friend, Ayasato-san had started practicing her receives against me.

I hadn't gotten a single point-winning spike in...!

But I won't give up! So what if it's not a real match!

If I can't win against Ayasato-san who's only practicing, I'll never win against someone who's actually trying to win a match!

"Hinata-san, do you want to give it a rest with spiking for now?" Mogami-san suddenly said and I widened my eyes in shock.

I turned to her, determined, "What?! No, I can do it! I swear I can! I've almost got it, I'm sure of it! Just a little more..." I gritted my teeth.

Please, don't stop tossing to me, Mogami-san...!

"It's fine, Hinata-san," she laughed, but not in a mocking way, "I was just thinking how we've been doing nothing but spiking for the past few days. I wondered if you'd like to try other things, like receiving. Volleyball's not all about scoring points after all – as you saw Micchan do, volleyball's about preventing the opponent from scoring too," she explained.

I relaxed a little, "Oh," I muttered. She did have a point, and I wanted to learn everything I could after all!

I nodded, "Let's do that then!" I agreed, ready.

"By the way, do you know how to receive?" she asked, and I flinched. Uh, about that...

* * *

And so, after getting it explained to me a few times, we spent the rest of that practice on me learning how to receive properly. I kinda messed it up on my first go - it nearly hit Mogami-san...! That wouldn't be a good way to thank her...!

Ahh, that was embarrassing...!

But by the end of practice, I wasn't messing up so often anymore... When we started packing up for the night, it was already really dark out.

So I decided to walk Mogami-san home, and when she questioned it, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well... I thought, isn't it getting darker lately? It's already October... I didn't feel right about letting you walk alone in the dark..." I said.

"My house isn't that far away," she said; it sounded like she was smiling, in her voice, "But that's sweet of you, Hinata-san," she added, and I blushed.

"And I-I kinda wanted to talk to you too...! I never would've expected you of all people to offer to help me, ya know? 'Cause you seemed kinda shy!" I said, and looked up at the night sky,

"I've been trying on my own since I started up with volleyball, but I never really knew what I was doing 'cause I didn't have anyone to show me. All I could do was throw a ball at a wall and try to hit it right. And like today, I finally got to learn how to bump a ball up! I never would've got the technique down if it weren't for you, Mogami-san!" I said, smiling; I looked back at her and saw she'd started blushing too.

"E-Eeehh? W-Were my instructions okay...?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

Cute...

I nodded, "Yeah, they were great! You even didn't get annoyed when I didn't totally get it the first time!" I said, looking up again, "So far it'd just been me, and Izumin and Koji when they had the time, but I feel like now I'm really making some progress. And next year...!" I said, anticipation building up.

I looked back at her, determined, "Next year, I'm gonna get some new recruits from the 1st years coming in, and I'm definitely gonna play an official match! Just watch me!" I told her, and she smiled and nodded at me.

"I will! I'll be right there cheering for you!" she told me, before clarifying that it'd be if our matches didn't overlap, but all the same, it made me really happy.

Next year, I'll definitely get team-mates, I'll play in an official match, I'll win, and Mogami-san will be watching me when I do!

* * *

Time flew over after that, and Mogami-san and I kept on practicing together every time. Before I knew it, I'd survived the end exams, and the break between moving up a year had come and past before I knew it.

I spent the break hanging out with Izumin and Koji, and texting with Mogami-san, who's number I'd eventually gotten just before the break.

Today, was the first day back at school, and my first day as a middle school third year! Today, I'd finally maybe get some team-mates!

I was talking about it, early that morning, at the breakfast table with Okaa-san and my little sister, Natsu.

Natsu looked up from her sippy cup, "Eh, but don't you already have a team-mate, Nii-chan?" she asked me.

"Eh?" I looked down at her with a mouthful of egg over rice, and swallowed, "What d'you mean, Natsu?" I asked her, confused.

She sat up on her knees, and continued, "You're always talking about Mogami-nee who sends all the tosses to you, and teaches you all kinds of things!" she said.

"Natsu, sweetie, sit down properly or you'll hurt yourself," Okaasan called from by the kitchen, and Natsu whined and sat back down properly.

I blushed a little, and went to correct my sister, "She's not actually my team-mate, Natsu. Volleyball teams, at least in high school, can only be all boys or all girls. Mogami-san just helps me out, because she's really nice, is all." I said, and frowned, "But this year, I'll definitely get real team-mates...! Everything Mogami-san's done for me won't go to waste!" I said, adamant, and put some more rice and egg in my mouth to eat.

"Hmmm..." Natsu hummed, taking a spoonful of her yoghurt, "Is Mogami-nee pretty? Is that why you like her?" she asked and I spat out my food, blushing madly.

"Shoyo! Clean that up right away!" Okaasan told me off, but I was too busy trying to stop choking!

"Wh-What was _that_ Natsu!?" I complained at her, my face hot.

Why the hell would she think I l-l-liked Mogami-san...!?

Natsu pouted, "It's because you're always talking about her, like almost every day! But you never bring her over, so I wanna know!" she whined.

I rubbed my mouth clear of egg and rice grains, regaining my breath, "W-We're just friends, Natsu! Right now, Mogami-san is being nice enough to help me out. A-And since volleyball is something I like to talk about, of course I'm gonna end up talking about h-her...!" I reasoned, trying to will my heart beat to stop racing.

It's like I was trying to convince myself...

Yeah. Mogami-san is really pretty, and so nice to me... she's patient with an idiot like me, and always smiles when I'm around. And when I'm with her, I also feel like smiling...

But that doesn't mean anything!

Mogami-san and I are just friends...

Stupid Natsu, why'd she have to say stuff like that...! I wonder if I'll be able to look at her with a straight face when I see her later today...

No! Before that, I had to get to school and start greeting new first years! I had to get there early and have all the flyers ready!

Scarfing down the last of my breakfast quickly, I grabbed the rest of my uniform, and all my stuff, and hastily bit Okaasan and Natsu goodbye for the morning.

The last thing I heard was Okaasan wishing me good luck.

I smiled, excited, and my embarrassment forgotten – today, I'd definitely get some new team members!

* * *

"Please! Join the boys' volleyball club!" I thrust a flyer towards another group of first year boys, who jumped in surprise, but didn't pull away right away. Good...!

I'd got a lot of 'no's and plenty of times I'd just been flat out ignored, but this was promising!

There were three of them; they looked anxious, and unsure, as they looked at the flyer I'd showed them.

"Volleyball club...?" one asked.

"I'd heard it was just a fan club, but I was kinda interested in it..." another murmured to his friends, who nodded.

I shook my head, smiling, "It's not anymore! I mean, there's just me for now, but with the three of you, we'll be four! We'd just need two more members! You said you were interested?" I said, turning to the boy who'd said that, excited.

He backed away, looking startled, but rubbed his cheek with his finger sheepishly.

"W-Well, yeah." he agreed.

"There's still more time this morning! If the three of you join and another two do as well, we'll have a full team and can play in official matches...!" I said, and hung my head, thoughtful.

An official match... I absolutely wanted to do it, at all costs. I decided, I'd tell them why it was so important to me that this club got members. About how after I graduated, the club would be forced to shut down; about how this was my last chance to play in an official match in middle school; about the Small Giant.

In the end, it totally worked...!

They even said they'd ask some of their other friends about it too!

Mori, Kawashima, and Suzuki! And hopefully, their friends Hayashi and Tosaka too!

That made 6 players!

In my excitement, as soon as I'd given the flyers and forms to Mori, Kawashima and Suzuki, I hurried over to where Mogami-san and Ayasato-san were to tell them the great news!

I was able to talk to her without what Natsu said to me this morning getting to me.

I was even able to ignore the light feeling in my chest when Mogami-san smiled so brightly and congratulated me.

* * *

But in the end... Only Mori, Kawashima and Suzuki came to the first practice of the school year that afternoon.

It was a blow, that was for sure... But I couldn't let them see how disappointed I was. I even had a gym for the boys' team all to myself this year, _and_ with teammates finally, I was officially a captain now!

I had to be strong for those three, who were looking to me for guidance...!

For now, I told them they could watch me spiking, before trying it themselves, and they were happy to sit at the side and watch. They still looked really nervous, and a bit guilty.

But it wasn't their fault their friends had already joined another club!

No, I had to focus on the positives!

"Hinata-kun...!" Mogami-san's voice bounced off the walls of the gym, and I looked back to her, surprised.

"Eh? M-Mogami-san, what're you doing here...?" I asked her. She was the vice-captain of the girls' team this year after all! She probably had a lot of work to do with her team's new recruits, so why was she here instead?

I turned to her fully, and ran over to join her near the entrance, grabbing the ball from the ground as I did.

She looked really sad, and I didn't like that. I furrowed my brows.

"Eh? A girl came to see senpai..." I heard Mori-san comment, and Mogami-san turned to the first years. At seeing them, she looked relieved.

Ah... she was worried about me.

I pursed my lips, joining her at her side, before noticing she was looking at me again. I smiled for her.

"Ah, these are the three first-years I told you about this morning! Their names are Mori, Kawashima and Suzuki." I introduced them to Mogami-san, and then gestured to her,

"This is Mogami-san. She's a third year like me, and is the vice-captain of the girls' volleyball team. She's really helped me a lot when it was just me on the boys' team!" I said.

She blushed, "It's nice to meet you," she said, bowing to them.

They nervously bowed in response.

She turned to me, "Um... these aren't all of them, right? You said one of them was going to bring some friends...?" she said and I sighed quietly.

Mori-san then went on to explain and apologise, and Mogami-san started looking sadder and more concerned. I didn't like it when she looked so bothered...

I put my hands behind my head and sighed out, trying to sound optimistic, "Well baseball is pretty popular in Japan so it can't be helped, huh? I'm still really happy that you guys joined me this year, so it's all good!" I said.

After a moment of silence, I turned to Mogami-san, "We're both definitely going to play an official match this year! So... we're counting on your help, Mogami-san!" I said, and bowed deeply to her.

"Come on, you guys too...!" I said looking to the boys, who scrambled to follow my lead. Mogami-san gasped, caught off guard, and I stood back up.

"You'll be helping me this year, too, right?" I asked her and she looked conflicted; I bit my lip and continued, "Y-You are...right?" I asked her again.

Please... say 'yes', Mogami-san...!

I don't want this to be the end, just because I've got teammates now...! Please stay...

She nervously went on to explain all her duties this year, all of which I _knew_ , but I still couldn't help but hope that she'd still stick with me, at least for the rest of this year.

She turned to the boys and gave them an encouraging smile, "I know you guys have just joined, and maybe you're not very experienced in volleyball, but it looks like your captain already has high expectations for his team. It's probably going to be rough, but I know you guys will try your very best." She told them, and they all nodded.

She turned to me, "I have a lot of responsibilities to live up to with the girls' team this year, so I won't have as much time as I did last year to help out. But I'm not just going to leave you behind. Especially not if you're going to be playing in official games this year, right?" she asked me and I was so relieved.

I smiled widely, grateful, and nodded, "O-Ossu! We definitely will! I'll make it happen, for sure! ...When you can come... We'll be in your care!" I said, and bowed to her in gratitude, followed by my kohai.

Thank you. Thank you so much, Mogami-san...!

' _Is Mogami-nee pretty? Is that why you like her?_ ' Natsu's words from this morning came back and I was so glad I was still bowing and she couldn't see my blush.

Dammit, Natsu...!

* * *

 **onigiriri:** **It's longer this time, yay! I managed to cover Chapters 3 to 5 this time, and there are some unseen scenes too! Hinata had been nursing a small crush on Moeka even this far back, but it wasn't anything serious at the time. It's all Natsu's fault that he started noticing it more, haha!**

 **I hope you like it! I've decided I'm gonna finish up to the part of Yukigaoka arc that covers the VS. Kitagawa Daiichi match in Sunshine Gaiden first, before doing a bit of Colourful Gaiden (Michiko's story) towards** **the last few chapters of the Yukigaoka arc, since that is more focused on Moeka and Michiko than Hinata. Then, as soon as Seijoh is introduced in Sunshine Gaiden, Blue Castle Arc will also start!**

 **Remember, this 'book' contains all three Gaiden!**

 **Reviews are love~ Thanks for the support so far! I hope you thought this chapter was cute too! I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	3. Sunshine Gaiden 03

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu_ is not mine. It belongs to _Haruichi Furudate, Weekly Shonen Jump_ , and _Shueisha_.

 **Note:** _Sunshine Gaiden_ is Hinata's POV. _Colourful Gaiden_ is Michiko an OC's POV. _Blue Castle Gaiden_ covers events from Seijoh/Aoba Johsai's side of the story.

* * *

 **Sunshine Gaiden 03**

* * *

"Eh? Really?!" I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Yup, looks like they had a spot available for a team this year. The team that dropped out apparently were down their Setter and their Ace or something due to a bug that was going around their school, so you got lucky—" as sensei kept talking my grin kept getting wider and wider until I thought my face might split.

The excitement bubbled up in me until it boiled over, and I threw myself into a deep bow, "THANK YOU, SENSEI!" I yelled enthusiastically, and turned to rush out.

I had to tell Mogami-san...!

"Er, wait, what are you going to do about your team...?! There're only four of you, yes? I believe you need 6 players at least, to play..." Sensei called and I paused.

He had a point...but I had a plan!

"No problem, sensei! I know just who to ask!" I said, continuing on my way on a different course, to the football field and the basketball court.

* * *

I slapped my hands together in prayer, and got down into a dogeza position, while rubbing my palms together desperately, before my two friends Izumin and Koji.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasse~! This is my chance, you guys, I really need your help here!" I pleaded with them.

"Whoa, hey, get up Sho-chan...!" Izumin cried, surprised.

"Why'd you want us to join the team?! You know we don't even know how to play volleyball!" Koji said.

"Because I trust you guys...!" I replied, and they got quiet; I looked up to them, "You guys are my best friends. In volleyball its important to trust your teammates and there's nobody I trust more than you guys to have my back. It doesn't matter how much you've played before – I believe that together we've got a chance!" I explained to them, and they started looking emotional.

"Sho-chan...!" Izumin uttered, and bit his lip, "My club's matches start in two days, Sho-chan..." he said, and I breathed out. Oh...

"So does the soccer club—well, in three days." Koji added. Oh...

I lowered my head, not saying anything. Yeah. I should've known that already... Maybe... those two friends of Mori, Suzuki and Kawashima from the baseball club...! Maybe they're free?!

They're not Izumin and Koji but...

"Oh, fine!" Koji snapped, and I blinked. Eh? He continued, "Wait here! I'm gonna talk to my captain and the coach about this!" he said, and started running off as I lifted my head.

I saw Izumin give me a bashful smile and a small nod, "I'm gonna go ask too, okay Sho-chan? I'll be back," he said and headed off as well.

 _Oh_... I smiled. Maybe this would all work out after all! I knew I could count on those two...!

Everything was coming together!

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was at the girls' team's gym, bounding in through the doors and letting out all my bottled up excitement;

"We got a spot on the line-up for the Spring Qualifiers! We're gonna play in an official match!" I yelled out, shocking the girls who were practicing.

Mogami-san's head whipped around to face me, she looked stunni—I mean stunned!

It took her a moment to really respond, "B-But _how_?! You only have four—" she began and I shook my head, grinning.

"I got Izumin and Koji to help out! They said that since their team's seasons would be over by the time mine came around, they'd help out! Isn't that great?!" I exclaimed, beaming at Mogami-san.

And that's when she started smiling too, "It is!" she nodded, "Congratulations, Hinata-kun! ...But about Yukitaka-kun and Sekimukai-kun playing...is that even allowed?" she asked, tilting her head cutely.

I nodded, "Well, they talked to their clubs about it and they said as long as it didn't get in the way of their matches, it was fine to miss a day or two for the volleyball tournament. So, yeah! Oh, and we're gonna have to show Izumin or Koji to set a ball. I don't know how to... S-So could you help out?" I asked her.

"I don't see why not. But not right now. We can make arrangements with them tomorrow." Mogami-san nodded, as her friend Ayasato-san walked over.

"But the boys' tournament is next week, right? Will you guys be all right?" she asked me.

I know she had a point, but still, "I have faith in Mogami-san's teaching!" I told her, and they both looked surprised, but happy; Mogami-san turned red, "And Izumin's pretty good at picking up things quickly!" I added for good measure and they just nodded.

"It's great news that your team will get to play in official matches, Shoyo-kun..." that person's voice suddenly appeared next to me and I stiffened, slowly turning to face Coach Tezuka, "However... DON'T JUST INTERRUPT OTHERS' PRACTICE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A THIRD YEAR NOW, SO STOP RUNNING AROUND SHOUTING LIKE A CHILD!" she scolded and I had to bit back the scream that clawed it's way up my throat, ducking behind Mogami-san and Ayasato-san.

I know this is hardly the manly way to react but you don't understand. Coach Tezuka is terrifying when angry, like really, _really_ scary!

"Uhhh... Hinata-kun, shall we discuss this at another time? You'd better get back to the 2nd Gym with your team...!" Mogami-san suggested and I couldn't agree more.

Anything to escape the Coach's wrath...!

Bowing in apology, I got out of the gym as fast as I could, and rushed off to join my team. I had to tell them the good news too, after all!

* * *

The next week went over before I knew it, and I was really grateful for all the help Mogami-san and Ayasato-san gave me, Izumin and Koji, and the rest of the team.

The big day of the match had finally arrived and I just couldn't sit still on the bus-ride there! Mogami-san even agreed to come with us and cheer us on! I was so nervous when she sat next to me on the bus there. That was one of the reasons I couldn't sit still...

But the other reason was excitement! I couldn't wait to finally, _finally_ play my first official volleyball match against another team! This was like a dream!

"I know this is a nerve-wracking experience for a lot of you, and you've probably worried about how this is going to go. But the most important thing to remember is that you're not going out onto that court on your own. Like with Soccer and Basketball," Mogami-san began and glanced to Izumin and Koji with a smile, and continued, "Volleyball is a _team sport_ and each other player is there to support you and cover for your mistakes. It goes without saying that you need to look out for your teammates, too. Trust should go both ways and I know you guys will look out for each other out there, as best you can." She said, and I could only smile at her, as the boys all calmed down.

I couldn't even tell that they were that nervous, and I'm supposed to be the captain... Mogami-san's amazing...

"I-I can't really preach about how I've played in lots of official matches before so it gets less scary the more you do it, because I don't know that." She continued, "I'm as new to official matches as you guys are, and I'm super nervous for my first match next week too. And that's okay! It's okay if you're nervous, because that just means that you want to do your best, and not make mistakes, and that's only natural. But it's also natural to make mistakes, because that's how you learn and improve. What you need to make sure you do the most today is to have fun and make some good memories. I'll be cheering you all on from the stands and I know you'll do great out there – because you've all tried very hard and have improved so much over these past weeks. So..." she turned to me and I blinked, "Does Captain-san have anything to say to his to his team?" she asked me with a smile.

Eh!? I don't have anything planned...! Agh, I'd better just wing it and say what's on my mind...!

"First, I wanna say thank you to all you guys, for coming here with me today. I know I sprang it on you guys really quickly," I laughed nervously and Koji nodded in agreement.

"Ever since I saw Karasuno's Small Giant play a few years ago, it's been a dream of mine to play Volleyball in an Official Match. I tried so hard and got nowhere for a year and a half until Mogami-san came along, and then the first-years came along and became my very first teammates! And Izumin and Koji, I can't thank you guys enough for joining us for this. It's cause of you guys that we can be here at all." I finished, and Mogami-san laughed happily, while Koji blushed and put on a grumpy act, while Izumin seemed to flush happily at my words.

I nodded, grinning, "So let's get out there and play Volleyball!" I said, putting my hand in for a cheer and looking at them expectantly. After a pause to react, they all put their hands in, and we did our cheer.

Our very first team cheer...!

' _And now, it's time...!_ ' I thought, looking to the door and gesturing for my team to follow me; as we headed towards the door I looked back over my shoulder, "Mogami-san! Make sure you watch us...?!" I called to her, and she smiled and nodded, waving us off.

And with that, I turned and entered the gym.

* * *

The first thing that I noticed about the gym, apart from all of the other people there, was the smell.

"It smells like Air Salonpas!" I gasped out, looking across the gym, wide-eyed.

"Sho-chan, you need to loosen up or Mogami-san's words will be for nothing." Izumin said exasperatedly from behind me.

"Yeah, what are you, a country bumpkin or something?" Koji agreed.

"I-I'm fine! But this is my first, real game since I started three years ago, after all. I'm bound to be both excited _and_ nervous, right?" I said to them.

"For real. And that's all good, but how did you even manage to get us a spot in the first place?" Koji nodded.

"...Izumin and Koji... Thanks again for coming to help out our team." I decided to say, and turned to them to show how serious I was about this. The two of them blushed.

"Hey cut that out!" Koji pouted, while Izumin bashfully rubbed his head.

"Our tournament already wrapped up so we're here as promised...! Couldn't let the help Mogami-san and Ayasato-san gave us go to waste after all," Izumin said.

I nodded, and went to my first year players, thanking them for their participation too. If it weren't for them, I couldn't have dreamed of getting this spot after all!

"A year ago I'd never have been able to picture me standing here today, with a team, and a real hope at winning this thing. So let's all give it our best today!" I said, clenching my fist and grinning to my team.

"What?! You're aiming to win with this thrown together amateur-level team!?" Koji gaped at me, but I didn't lose determination.

"We've gotta look at like we can win or we won't stand a chance, after all!" I agreed, and Koji hesitantly accepted it.

"Well, our best is all we can do..." he mumbled, averting his eyes, and that's when he seemed to notice something and turn pale.

I turned to see what he and Izumin were freaking out about, and flinched, noticing a herd of really tall middle schoolers standing behind me, looking down on me in a scary way.

I was pulled aside by Izumin and Koji, as they apologised to them, and the team walked by us... Their jersey's said 'Kitagawa Daiichi' on them... So that's our opponent...!?

NO! I won't be discouraged...!

...

But damn, they're tall!

A sudden wall of noise shocked me, and I ran to see what it was; No way - Kitagawa Daiichi had brought their own cheering squad!? Unfair!

There was a bunch of chatter from other teams about there being some King guy on Kitagawa Daiichi and Koji started freaking out again and hit my head.

"Wait. We're playing against those guys!? What's this 'King' crap?!" Koji asked, concerned. Like I know...!?

"It's fine! I'll blast through 'em no matter how gangly and tall they are!" I insisted.

"Yeah, you are an incredible jumper after all!" Izumin agreed.

Koji smiled, "All right, then we'll be counting on you!" he said. And that's when it all turned sour.

My stomach, that is. Ugghh, why now of all times!?

"I-I gotta go, be right back!" I cried out, holding my stomach and hurrying out of the gym despite their worried calls. I hurried straight towards the toilet, and well... you know.

* * *

But I kinda stopped on the way cause some Kitagawa Daiichi guys were bad-talking Yukigaoka...

"They don't have enough players. They don't even have a Libero!" one of them said.

"They're the size of elementary school students... It's no competition at all!" another laughed.

"Hey, you three!" I called out to them, pissed, and they turned to me; unfortunately, my stomach still wasn't doing too good, "I wouldn't talk big if I were you! As soon as my stomach feels better... I'm gonna kick your ass on the court, you hear me? So prepare yourselves...!" I said through gritted teeth.

Ugh, my stomach feels awful...!

It seems my words had no effect on them cause I was in such bad shape, and they just laughed at me!

But then, another guy showed up. He had this serious, scary aura to him that made you feel nervous. I couldn't show that I was just a little scared though! Cause if you do that, you've already lost...!

"Hey, Second Years! The official warm-up is starting. Get moving!" he said to his teammates, who nervously agreed.

I thought the scary guy, that the second years called Kageyama, was gonna start something with me, and I was ready (I think), but he just gave me a look like I was nothing and walked away.

Then those second years started saying mean stuff again and I frowned at them, ready to say something back, but Kageyama stopped and spoke again.

"Hey, you guys aren't even warming the benches yet. Do you really think your tough enough to disrespect the opposition?" he said.

Ooh, that sounded kinda cool...! Wait, wait, no he's the enemy Shoyo!

"Don't act like you own our school name yet!" Kageyama said to those three guys, and they apologised, running away.

' _Scary...!_ ' I watched, unnerved; then I snapped myself out of it and stood up straight, "Y-You caught me just as I was about to tell them off myself!" I said, trying to sound tougher.

He gave me a look, and I jumped in shock, "Don't talk big. You can't even stay in shape. That's what gets you mocked." Kageyama said.

"W-What?!" I gasped at him.

"What did you come here for? To make a memory?" Kageyama said, all cool and snobby.

I glared, "I came here to win, of course!" I snapped at him. This guy...!

He turned to me and walked towards me, "You make it sound all so easy." He said.

"I m-may not be very tall... But...! I can jump! No game is a guaranteed failure as long as we don't give up!" I told him.

He turned around, glaring, "Not giving up isn't as easy as it sounds!" he said.

"I'm finally... just making it onto the court to play volleyball with six players. I'll win the first round, then the second round, and I'll keep on winning and winning! We're gonna play lots of tournaments!" I said to him, determined. He looked at me again.

"The first round, the second round, the final, and the nationals...! I'm the one who's going to win them all!" he countered, confident.

And then he just walks off! I'll show him, on the court, that Kageyama!

* * *

Before I knew it, warm-ups were over and we were standing at the opposite side of the court to Kitagawa Daiichi, lining up. I was so excited! I couldn't wait to start playing my first official match with a team – that Kageyama be damned! I wouldn't let what happened earlier stop me from enjoying this!

It's happening! It's really, finally happening!

The whistle blew, and we all bowed to each other, yelling out our ' _Onegaishimasu!_ ' in unison, and then running to get into position.

It was Kitagawa Daiichi's first serve, and I was so ready for this...! I glanced around at everyone, and they all looked pretty scared... but I believed in them, to do their best. We could do this!

The ball went in Koji's direction, but he couldn't make it; "S-Sorry..." he turned to apologise to me.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" I encouraged, clapping my hands and smiling to him.

We couldn't let this ruffle us, we just had to turn it around by scoring a point ourselves.

Mogami-san was watching, after all. I had to show her how much she's really helped me over these past months!

I can't let her down!

* * *

 **onigiriri: Sorry, for the long wait! I've been having a lot of trouble since the last chapter, to do with my health. First it was Repetitive Strain Injury (RSI), which still hasn't completely gone away. Then, I had a scare that landed me in hospital when I thought I was having a heart attack, but actually, it was my very first anxiety/panic attack. I've been going through several pain killer medications that haven't been working out and were making me sick too. Ugh.**

 **I've been writing a little bit of this at a time and it's finally at a length where I can post it. I hope you like it! There's probably 1-2 chapter approximately of Sunshine Gaiden left of the middle school days to go, then it'll be on pause while I start up** _ **Colourful Gaiden**_ **, Michiko's side-story.**

 **Another note, it's MY BIRTHDAY tomorrow (July 16** **th** **) and I'm turning 27 (yikes)! Surprised? Well, there isn't an age limit for enjoying anime~ ^^**


	4. Sunshine Gaiden 04

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu_ is not mine. It is property of _Haruichi Furudate, Shueisha_ and _Weekly Shonen Jump_.

* * *

 **Sunshine Gaiden**

 **Part 04**

 **Hinata POV**

* * *

The match was _so_ not going to plan!

I sped over towards Izumin's missed ball as fast as I could, and leapt into the air to spike. I had to get this no matter what! I didn't want it to end like this, so soon!

That Kageyama guy had realised what I was doing and he was already running after me. He jumped into a blocking position but I knew I was faster than he could keep up with.

Come on….! Land in!

 _Wham!_

I hit the ball with all my strength, sending the ball hurtling to the ground along the outside line; one of the guys on Kageyama's team dived for it.

After the ball hit the ground and bounced off, rolling away. It felt like the air was sucked out of me as I held my breath, waiting for the referee's decision. After thinking, the man raised both his arms to the position for 'out' and blew his whistle.

…Out…

We're out... My first and final match of Middle-School Volleyball... It was over before it began.

That Kageyama's angry shouting snapped me out of it and I turned to see him glaring at me through the net;

"What have you been doing for the last three years?!" he snapped at me and I flinched. He was grasping at the net, looking at me with a really scary look on his face.

But I was still numb from losing, so other than flinching I couldn't do much else. Koji got really angry, ready to retort, but Izumin held him back, "You don't know anything about what he's done for these last few years! How hard he's worked, and what his friends have done to help him get this far…!" Koji was yelling at Kageyama, for me.

A bit of relief bubbled up in my chest. Even now, I have my friends who still believe in me.

Mogami-san... what about Mogami-san...?

I turned to look up at the stands and find her, and saw her chatting with some older guys in black tracksuits. I watched them for a while, before Izumin pulled me off the court and make room for the next team.

I didn't look back to Kageyama as I left.

* * *

I broke away from the other guys before we met back up with Mogami-san, heading outside to cool off and clear my head. The sky was an amazing orange colour and I just stood there, staring at nothing as I tried to clear my head.

After a couple minutes, I heard other people's voices below me, coming out from the entranceway. With those familiar white and navy blue jerseys, I knew who they were, right away.

I furrowed my brow, biting my lip, and with a decisive nod I took off down the stairs after them. I came to a stop one set of stairs before him. Kageyama.

"You!" I yelled at him and he turned to look up at me; I felt around my eyes getting hot... and wet.

Damn it...

Steeling myself, I continued, biting back tears, "…If you're supposed to be the King who rules the court… I'm going to defeat you… gh… and stay on the court the longest…!" I told him, determined as I'd ever been, scrubbed my eyes hastily, annoyed that I'd cried in front of this guy of all people.

Kageyama just looked up at, frowning, before replying; "Only the winner gets to stay on the court. Only the strong. If you want to stay on the court, then just get stronger." he said, turning to face me. I glared down at him.

I'll show him how strong I can really be. This isn't the end, not by a long shot.

It seemed like he wasn't gonna give up either, by the look he was giving me. Good. I'll have my revenge, in high-school. Next time, I would win, that's a promise.

As Kageyama turned and walked away from me, I heard footsteps running down the stairs behind me, followed by another two set of footsteps.

"… Hinata-kun…!"

Ahh... it's Mogami-san... Did she hear all that...? How embarrassing...!

I turned around to face her; Izumin and Koji were there with her.

The corners of his eyes were still red from crying, but he had a peaceful, but determined look in his eyes.

"Mogami-san…" I finally replied, and then turned to Koji and Izumin, "Mogami-san! Izumin! Koji! Thank you for today!" I said loudly, bowing low to them.

Koji cried out first; "Y-You idiot! You don't have to thank us!" he said as I stood back up, while turning away to hide his own eyes.

"Eh? Why're you crying, Koji?" I asked, blinking at Koji.

"I'm not crying!" Koji denied it, barely choking back sobs. A small smile appeared on Mogami-san lips, as looked at Izumin who was also exasperatedly smiling.

She turned back to face me, "Hinata-kun," she began and I looked at her.

I felt a little embarrassed and I knew I was blushing, "I'm sorry, Mogami-san… You cheered so hard for us, and we ended up losing…" I said, kicking at the floor.

She shook her head, "You don't have to apologise," she insisted, "In fact… Hinata-kun… and Sekimukai-kun and Yukitaka-kun… and the first years too… You all did great out there today. I'm really proud of you guys no matter the outcome!" she told us and I gave a small grin.

Mogami-san really is too kind... to lots of people. But it's one of the things I like about her; why I'm glad we're friends.

"Speaking of which, Mogami-san's cheering was a bit…" Koji trailed off jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. She pouted cutely at him.

"W-What was wrong with my cheering…!?" she cried at us, dismayed. We all just laughed.

"W-We just never expected you to get that loud. It was surprising!" Izumin explained through his laughter.

I nodded to Mogami-san with a grin, truly appreciative, "It really pumped us up! Thanks for believing in us." I said, explaining, and she sighed and nodded. I gasped, remembering Mogami-san's upcoming match, "That reminds me, the girls' matches are next week, right?" I asked her and she sighed heavier.

"Don't remind me. I'm still really nervous about that…!" she whined, hugging her stomach.

"It just means you want to do well, right? It's only natural to be nervous." Izumin tried to cheer her up. She smiled a little and nodded.

"We'll come to watch you guys play!" I said quickly, nodding in decision.

"'We'll' come?" Koji repeated in surprise, "I dunno if Izumi and I can though – we already skipped enough practice." He added.

"Well _I'll_ go." Hinata responding, frowning. Jeez, guys...! She came to support us, the least they could do is the same for her!

Mogami-san giggled, and my heart skipped a beat unconsciously, "You don't have to, Hinata-kun," she said to him with a shake of her head.

"You didn't have to come with us, but you still did, and you cheered us on too." I countered, and when she didn't say anything else, I grinned, "I'll watch you, too." I told her, hoping it encouraged her.

She flushed happily, "Th-Thank you… I'll do my best."

* * *

I managed to get to one of Mogami-san's matches fine, and they were great! It was the first time I'd seen the girls team play an official match outside of Sports Day activities, and man, Mogami-san did so well, even though she was nervous!

It was a really great day but I was annoyed when I had to redo a test for sensei and couldn't go to see her play in the semi-finals. I still couldn't see why she couldn't have had me do it tomorrow or something.

I really wanted to see her play again...!

"Hey quit pouting already would ya?" Koji rolled his eyes at me as we stood by the school gates after school. I wanted to wait for when Mogami-san, Ayasato-san and the other girls came back.

I glared at him, "Sh-Shut up!" I hissed at him, and turned away, "I wasn't pouting." I added.

"You so were," Koji said and I growled.

"Just leave him alone," Izumin sighed, trying to mediate, "Hey, why don't I toss the ball for you while we wait for Mogami-san?" he suggested to me and I perked up.

After practicing for a while to kill time, my attention was caught, by the bus coming back onto school grounds. Excited, I made my way over to the bus, but as the girls got out and I saw Mogami-san my mood dampened.

She pulled up the collar of her jacket, trying to hide red, puffy eyes. She'd been crying...

It felt like there was no sound. All I could hear was the sniffling of the girls that walked by me, as Mogami-san stood a few steps away from me,

"Mogami-san…! How did it go-… today…" I trailed off. I-I didn't know what to do with a crying girl... but Mogami-san is crying! What do I do!?

I gulped, and nervously spoke up again, "Mo-Mogami-san…?" I asked uncertainly.

She took one step towards me, then another, and another, until she was right in front of me. And then suddenly pulled me into a hug!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

I felt myself stiffen, and my face was probably bright red right now! Mogami-san is hugging me!?

"E-Eh…? Huh?" I stammered, lost for words, as she started sobbing into my shoulder. It carried on for a few minutes after that; with Mogami-san crying, me awkwardly rubbing her back, being careful not to touch anything bad. I wondered if she could hear my heart, with how loud it was beating right now... Please don't hear it, Mogami-san!

Eventually, she pulled away, blushing deeply, "I-I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I shook my head quickly, "N-No problem… uh… d-did…?" I trailed off, not wanting to ask. The last thing I wanted was for her to start crying again, because of me...!

She smiled sadly, "We lost without winning a single set." she replied.

"Oh..." I said softly, furrowing my brows sadly. I knew just how _that_ felt. "You… tried your hardest though, right?' I hesitantly asked her, and she nodded, "Then it's okay! There's always next year, right?" I encouraged her, and she looked at me. I gave her my best grin, hoping it helped.

I continued, "Same for me! Next year, I'll go to Karasuno, and I'll become the Ace, and win lots of matches with a real team! You can do that too!" I said to Mogami-san, and she shook her head at him, finally starting to smile again.

"Already aiming high, huh… that's just like you." she said softly.

What's supposed to mean. Of course, I'm gonna aim high!

"I'll do it!" I insisted. Her smile got a little bigger.

"I know you will," she agreed and my heart skipped a beat. It always did when she showed she believed I could do it.

"So you're feeling a little better, now, right? Right?" I asked her eagerly. After all, she was smiling now. She just nodded. I sighed in relief, "That's good… I'm glad I could help." I said, and clenched my fist, "Let's use this loss to work even harder, okay Mogami-san?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Let's…" she said softly, and clenched her fist too, lifting it up in offer. I nodded, and bumped my fist against yours.

Next year, everything will change.

* * *

Final exam season is hell. The only positive thing that came from it happened one day during lunch break when Mogami-san came to eat with Koji, Izumin and me.

"Hinata-kun…?" she asked, sounding confused. I couldn't really muster up the energy to respond; like I said, exam season is hell.

Izumin sheepishly explained, "Well you know how it is. Testing season is coming up, and Sho-chan didn't do so great on the last pop-quiz." He said and Mogami-san ah'd in realization.

"Is Hinata-kun worried about test results? If you study enough, you'll be able to make Karasuno's entrance requirements," she said.

If only it was that easy I wouldn't be in this situation right now, Mogami-san...!

I groaned, "I have to pass… I've got to make it into Karasuno, and play volleyball, and become Ace, a-and…!" I tried to get out, hoping she'd understand me.

She smiled nervously, "Um, so h-how exactly did you do on the last pop-quiz? I-Is it that bad…?" she asked, and I lifted my head to look at her. She flinched, looking like she got the picture.

Koji leaned against an open palm and hummed, "If I remember right, it was in the 30s…" he said thoughtfully.

She gaped at Koji, "Th-thirty percent?!" she yelped.

I whined, grabbing at my, "I try to study, I-I do! But it's just so hard, I don't get it at all!" I complained to Mogami-san, "A-And studying is so boring, you know…? I'd rather be playing volleyball…" I trialed off, ashamed because it was true.

But Mogami-san smiled sympathetically, "You've gotta think of it like, 'if I study, I can play volleyball' or 'if I pass the high-school entrance exams, I can go to the same school as the Small Giant'!" she tried to encourage me and I just watched her; of course, what she was saying was true, and something my mom had said too; she continued a little shyly, "If there are parts of the syllabus that you don't really get, then I… could help you study…if you want." She added and it was like an aura of light surrounded her.

Mogami-san truly is a life-saver! Like a guardian angel!

I widened my eyes, "Y-You'd do that…?" I asked, in awe.

She nodded shyly, "Of course. I want you to be able to go to Karasuno, just as much as you do. Since i-it'll be nice to have a familiar face there… when I go there." She revealed and I was so shocked I stood up.

"Mogami-san, you're gonna go to Karasuno?" I gasped, excitement welling up inside me. We were gonna go to the same high school!?

"So you've already decided on your high-school too, Mogami-san? I still can't make up my mind yet…" Koji hummed.

"I'm thinking of Kohanami…since it's close by and it has a good basketball program." Izumin added.

With a shy smile and a nod of her head, she replied, "Yeah, I decided to pick Karasuno. There's actually a bus that goes to Torono town from here, so…" she trailed off, fiddling with her chopsticks.

I grabbed her wrist, and held it there, surprising her; she looked at me with wide eyes, "We'll definitely both go to Karasuno, Mogami-san!" I said looking her right in the eye. And then, after a moment, I blushed and let go of her, rubbing my head bashfully;

"So… um, if you p-please… would you help me study?" I asked her shyly, and she just grinned.

"Of course! Should we study at your house, or mine? Or do you need to ask your mom and dad first? I'll probably need to ask mine too…" she replied, sounding excited, just like my racing heart was right now.

"I'll ask tonight!" I replied quickly, and nodded, "Thank you, Mogami-san!" I added, and finally sat down again to eat. And then I realised something.

Mogami-san... she might be coming to my house!?

* * *

 **onigiriri: It's taken me nearly a whole year to get this out! x I'm so, so sorry. Honestly, I forgot about this. Along with the other troubles I've been having, with mental health. I hope you guys are still on board for this story. Please leave a review so I know you're still here! xxx**

 **One more chapter of Sunshine Gaiden, then I'm focussing on Michiko's story for a lil' bit! x**


	5. Sunshine Gaiden 05

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu_ is not mine. It is property of _Haruichi Furudate, Weekly Shonen Jump_ and _Shueisha._

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

"Sho...yo... Shoyo! Wake up!" I suddenly noticed that my mom had been calling me for a while now, and in a haze, I slowly peeled my eyes open and looked over to the door to my bedroom.

It's a Sunday. Why do I have to get up so early?

I think my expression pretty much said what I was thinking as my mom tutted at me, "You know, its already half past eleven! Your friend will be over any minute now!" she said as Natsu leaned over to peek in the doorway.

I tried to scramble out of bed, but my feet got caught in the covers and I tumbled down to the floor beside my bed in a heap.

"Eh? Who's coming over?" Natsu asked mom.

"A friend from Shoyo's club at school. She's going to help your big brother study for his exams." She told my sister.

"It's a girl! Is it nii-chan's girlfriend?" Natsu asked and I could've self-combusted right there and then.

"She's just a friend!" I insisted, embarrassed. Nobody had to know about how those words left a bitter taste in my mouth. It shouldn't have. She really is just a friend! I can't help it that my friend just happens to be super cute!

"Natsu! Get out of my room, I need to get dressed!" I whined to my sister who was still staring at me, not convinced that Mogami-san wasn't my girlfriend.

Mom just laughed at my expense, and ushered Natsu out, "Come on dear. Shall we check on the cookies we were baking?" she suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu chirped, following after her like a baby chick.

I rushed over to my sliding door, shut it quickly and took a deep breath to calm myself. Mogami-san would be here in like twenty minutes. I needed to quickly take a shower and get dressed before she got here!

* * *

As I was drying off my hair with a towel I spied Mogami-san out of the window, standing at the gate to our house and I stopped what I was doing, wide-eyed. It's the first time I saw her in something other than her uniform or sports gear!

She was wearing a really cute light purple cardigan over a dark-blue dress with flower patterns on it and had a tote bag over her shoulder, and she was clutching a clear-plastic umbrella with her free hand. She looked totally nervous, which kinda made me feel a bit better about how I'd been earlier.

"Mogami-san's here!" I called over to mom in the kitchen, throwing my towel in the laundry basket. I'd just let the rest dry on its own.

"Well, go on and let her in! I'll be out in a few minutes," mom replied as I made my way over to the Genkan to greet Mogami-san.

I pulled the door open and she jumped, startled;

"Mogami-san, come in!" I said, quickly stepping aside to let her inside. She quickly came towards the door way and gave a bow as she entered;

"O-Ojamashimasu..."

I showed her he shoe-rack in the corner of the Genkan, "Thanks for coming! You can put your shoes over there." I told her and she nodded, removing her shoes and putting them away.

Then, she started peering behind me curiously. I looked over to where she was looking and saw Natsu taking a peek around the corner, acting weirdly shy all of a sudden.

"Oh, Natsu. This is Mogami-san, she's come over today to help with school-work," I reminded my sister, gesturing to Mogami-san; "Mogami-san, that's my little sister, Natsu. She's just curious since I don't really bring girls over and all…" I added and started rubbing the back of my head nervously. Damn the back's still pretty damp! Hopefully she doesn't notice.

"Mo…gami-nee...?" Natsu said slowly, tilting her head. Mogami-san looked like she was holding back a squeal or a laugh or something. Wait, what's with the 'Mogami-nee'?!

With a huff of a laugh, Mogami-san smiled to the girl and ducked her head in a light bow, "It's nice to meet you Natsu-chan! My name is Mogami Moeka. I'm here to help your brother out." She told my sister.

Natsu slowly made her way a little closer to us, and titled her head curiously, "So… are you Nii-chan's girlfriend?" she asked Mogami-san and I nearly screamed. God damn it Natsu, you're doing that on purpose! I sputtered in embarrassment, giving her a light glare, before correcting my impish little sister.

"S-She's from the g-girls' volleyball team, Natsu! She's my friend, not m-my...m-my...!"

This was going nowhere...!

"Th-that's right, Natsu-chan. Hinata-kun and I are friends, so that's why I came by to help him study today…!" Mogami-san joined in, explaining to Natsu.

I saw that mischievous look in Natsu's eyes – If he says anything else she is so gonna get it later! Let's see who's laughing when 'someone' happens to eat her pudding!

"But Nii-chan's always talking about you! About how amazing and nice and pr—" I cut Natsu off before she could deal the finishing blow.

"N-Natsu! Can you tell Mom that Mogami-san's arrived?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. As Natsu whined, and went off to get their mother, Mogami-san looked at me curiously. I tried to play it cool, and act like I wasn't totally dying of embarrassment.

In a few short moments mom finally stepped out and greeted Mogami-san,

"So this is the female friend that my son keeps talking about… Moeka-chan was it…?" she asked Mogami-san and she nodded, "Well, welcome to our home! Thank you so much for helping Shoyo." She said with a bow.

"N-No problem. Thank you for having me over." Mogami-san said, bowing in return.

Mom gave me a look and I desperately tried to mentally tell her just to not. I'd already gotten enough teasing from Natsu!

Thankfully she spared me. "The two of you can head up and get started. I'll prepare some snacks and something to drink." She said, and I quickly went about guiding Mogami-san upstairs.

Now that _that_ was finally over with, I could sit down and try to focus on studying. Maybe I'd be able to do it, with Mogami-san helping me. I had to. This was to get into Karasuno.

And so I pushed back my nerves about having Mogami-san in my room, and just got on with it. It ended up being a really good study day, if not totally exhausting. My head was throbbing as I waved Mogami-san off; Dad was giving her a lift home.

* * *

In the coming weeks, Mogami-san visited again and again, and as the syllabus was finally starting to make sense, exams came and went. Of course, as everything else seemed to be going great, Natsu just had to pass on her cold to me and I was stuck doing exams chock full of the cold. I hoped it didn't screw me over.

It was a miracle, but I barely managed to squeeze through with a high enough score to be accepted to Karasuno. It was a huge weight off my shoulders. Now all that remained was getting through the last few weeks of middle-school and the week.

It flew by.

On our graduation day, we all carried our diplomas, rolled into a scroll and wrapped in a black outer-layer. I'd already thanked Mogami-san for all of her help and for not giving up on me as always, and said I'd see me in Karasuno, before heading off with Koji and Izumin.

After all, we'd be going to different high-schools come the new school year. Of course, I was going to keep in touch with those guys, but it'd probably be a while until we had a chance to really hang out again. And so I spent the week off in between schools with my friends, and Mogami-san did the same.

I heard that Ayasato-san would also be parting ways with Mogami-san too, but it was even worse in her case. Ayasato-san was moving all the way to Tokyo! It was totally amazing, but while I could see Koji and Izumin if I wanted to since we lived in the same town, Mogami-san wouldn't get to see Ayasato-san much at all.

It was pretty tough... so I had to make sure to look out for Mogami-san extra well! I didn't want her to feel lonely in high-school!

Karasuno... I couldn't wait!

This time, I'd have my own real volleyball team to play with!

This time, I'd totally kick that King of the Court's royal ass and redeem myself!

That tall wall... I'll never let anything get in my way again!

...

But as it turned out... high-school had a curve ball waiting for me! That guy...what the hell is he doing _here_!?

* * *

 **onigiriri: I don't have to tell you who 'that guy' is, right? lol**

 **And that marks the end of the first arc of Sunshine Gaiden! It was short, but hopefully sweet, and I'll pick it up and continue it after I've done a bit of Michiko's story which is coming up in the next chapter! It'll probably be a bit shorter than the five-chapter first arc of Sunshine Gaiden! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Leave a comment if you can! You guys are my motivation and inspiration!**


End file.
